


Snow Days

by theasexualhedgehog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Steve and Bucky in a qpr, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasexualhedgehog/pseuds/theasexualhedgehog
Summary: Queerplatonic Partners Steve and Bucky are spending a weekend in Maine to get away from the superheroing.





	Snow Days

“Looks like we’re gonna be snowed in for awhile.”

Steve closed the curtain and turned to his zucchini. Bucky was curled up under a fluffy blanket, reading. Catching up on all the pop culture he missed. Bucky looked up, realizing Steve was talking to him.

“What?”

Steve chuckled, hitching a thumb at the window.

“Still snowing out there. Probably won’t be able to get out for awhile.”

Bucky shrugged.

“We have more than enough food and wood for the fire. I think the world will survive without Captain America for awhile.”

Steve smiled, crossing the room to check the fire. He added a few more logs, then crossed to the couch Bucky was curled up on.

“Gonna share that blanket?” 

Bucky scooted over, letting Steve under the blanket and returning to his book. Steve rested his head on Bucky’s chest, looking forward to having a few days with nothing but books, cuddling, and quiet. 

Later that night, snow drifted past the window. The room glowed with dim firelight, barely illuminating the two men fast asleep on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr.


End file.
